runs in the family
by another.creative.lover
Summary: /sasusaku/ drabble!fic/oneshot/shameless smut. based on the theory that with bigger dicks comes male-r babies.


_**title: **__runs in the family_**  
**_**written by**_**: ** .lover  
_**word count: **_about 1k, drabble sized**  
**_**inspired by**_**: **a post on tumblr**  
**_**genre**_**: **romance/smut**  
**_**rating**_**: **was supposed to be rated T but it got into the M category pretty fast. 'Cause dicks. Now it's just smut. (sob)  
_**pairing**_**: **/sasusaku/; pregnant!sakura and protectivehusbandy!sasuke  
_**summary:**_ When Sakura learns about the tendency for the Uchiha clan to bear male children, she can't help but share the biological facts that explain just _why_ it's so hard for Uchiha men to sire girls. Shameless smut.

* * *

_**.:: runs in the family ::.**_

* * *

Sakura woke up to a warm hand stroking her already rounding belly. She sighed when she felt a warm pair of lips press against her neck and smiled, turning to look over her shoulder at her husband, only to feel his lips press softly into her cheek.

"Good morning," she murmured, trying not to laugh when he replied with only a soft grunt and a hum against the corner of her lips.

"Sleep okay?" Sasuke asked, his voice gravelly and husky with the sound of sleep. He aided her in her movements to maneuver her more comfortably towards him, his hands keeping a firm hold on her hips as she turned over to face him.

Sakura hummed back in reply, closing her eyes as she felt him move to her neck.

With a final peck to her lips, Sasuke pulled away, brushing the pink strands of hair out of her eyes as his fingertips brushed the sides of her face with a tenderness only Sakura could experience.

She opened her bright green eyes before she squirmed a little when he resumed his rubbing of her stomach as if to tell him that she was a bit ticklish around the three-month mark. When he didn't let up, she sighed and kissed him on the forehead before she played with his dark locks absentmindedly.

"What do you think this one will be?" she asked, flicking a strand of his hair.

Sasuke didn't miss a beat. "Boy."

Sakura pouted at him. "Way to ruin a surprise. What makes you so sure about it, anyway?"

He shrugged, still absentmindedly rubbing his thumb in circles on her belly. "Males have been born more frequently to the clan than females have. Just an educated guess."

She shivered when she felt his thumb circle the underside of her breast. "You know," she said, leaning in to gently press her lips to Sasuke's, "I learned that the male anatomy has a say in whether it's a boy or a girl."

Sasuke snorted, as if to reaffirm how ridiculously obvious her statement was before he busied himself with teasing her breast a bit more, his eyes drooping in fascination at the way she bit her lip and at the tautness of her nipple.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, pulling at the locks of his hair, "are you listening to me?"

"Mm-hmm." He leaned down to capture the inviting pink bud into her mouth, flicking it with his tongue, breaking his concentration with her breast to kiss her jaw for a moment (as if to tell her he was still listening), only to return to his oral fixation.

Sakura sighed and arched into his mouth and the hand that was splayed across her stomach. "Apparently," she whispered, her hand massaging his shoulder, "female sperm swim slower than male sperm." She stiffened against his mouth and bit her bottom lip to contain a cry before she continued. "But," she said, pleasure throbbing through her like a dull ache, "males can't swim for as long as females—ah!—so, the longer the penis—ah, Sasuke-kun—the close the sperm is to the egg…"

She writhed at Sasuke's teasing thumb rubbing at the increasingly wet apex of her thighs and the lips on her neck. Panting, she summoned the strength to push him away ever so slightly to look at him, though his hand was still flicking the distended nub between her legs. "… and the… higher the chances are of… a-ah… conceiving a boy."

She bit her lip, lazily moving her hips to coat his fingers with her juices before giving him a sexy, kittenish smile. She ran a hand down his chest and squeezed his abs, leaning closer to him to brush his lips with hers. "You know what that means, don't you, Sasuke-kun?"

Before he could answer her, she wrapped her hand around his thick member, making him hiss when she spread his precum all over his tip with her thumb before she squeezed him once and pumped him slowly.

"So if you have lots of boys…" she murmured, before turning her back to him, raising a leg slightly and guiding his cock to her slick hole.

Her lips curved into a sexy smile as she looked over her shoulder at him. Leaning close to his lips, she murmured, "It means you have a big _dick_."

Sasuke, with a snarl and a mutter about how _fucking sexy she was_, grabbed her hips and held her still as he slowly pushed his thick length into her, feeling snug within the confines of her warm body. Gently as he could, he took hold of her chin in his hand and pulled her lips to his, kissing her with a smolder that made her moan into his mouth with every one of his deep, slow thrusts.

A strand of saliva thinly connected their lips even after they pulled apart. Sasuke held onto a breast from behind for leverage, tweaking a pink nipple as another hand trailed between her thighs to find that treasured pearl between her legs.

"A-Ah…"

Sakura reached behind her to grab onto Sasuke's hair, holding him as he took her higher and higher with each dip of his hips, her insides tightening, coiling, stretching. At the sharp pull of her clit, Sakura yelped in surprise, cumming with a couple of squirts and a pair of trembling thighs, the wind abruptly knocked out of her at the suddenness of her orgasm.

Her eyes fluttered open shortly after, smiling at the feeling of Sasuke brushing his lips against her neck.

"Mm, Sasuke-kun… you heard me talk about the more males than females thing, right?" She rubbed her ass into his lap and giggled when he grunted. "Or were you just more obsessed with getting inside me?"

Sasuke snorted and threw an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "All I got from that was big dicks means more males born." He smirked. "Although I never heard you complain about me being too well-endowed."

Sakura pouted playfully, nuzzling her head to his. "But I want a girl."

His arm tightened around her before he pressed his lips to her cheek again. "If this one isn't a girl, I suppose we'll have to keep trying until we get one, won't we?"

* * *

**author's note: **this was actually supposed to be a funny fic about sakura making fun of sasuke for having too big of a dick and then ending with an ambiguous blow job scene, but it just ended up as shameless smut.

welp, time to go back to study for finals. hope you enjoyed; do leave me a review to tell me how this was. I'm a bit interested in doing a drabble series.


End file.
